


A Saturday of Wilson and Rogers

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Wilson Rogers Compilation [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Airlines, Domestic Fluff, Freebird - Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Domestic fluff in three, short, American Airlines/Freebird drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundofWaves88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundofWaves88/gifts).



> (I may not be able to post next week's fic on Saturday because I will be at my friends' house. I'm sorry I posted this sort of late, but hey, at least I got it done by Saturday :))
> 
> This fic is gifted to SoundofWaves88 because I promised I would give you another American Airlunes fic. I hope you enjoy this one :)
> 
> Three American Airlines Drabbles that - now that I think about it - can be considered to have all happened on the same day rather than seperate ones, however it's up to you on how you'd like to imagine it.
> 
> AU's/An AU where Sam and Steve are engaged and live together, as well as the fact that in the first one it is revealed that Steve can actually use technology to some extent. Another thing too, Sam and Steve are just average people. Characterization is probably way off because I cannot write American Airlines. Hope you enjoy :)

Sam walked down the hall silently, his loose, black shirt swaying just slightly as he proceeded forward.

If anything, the past week had been quite peaceful. Not one thing had gone wrong, not a single broken item in the house. It wasn't like he had actually expected all that to happen on purpose, but perhaps on accident.

And then as he entered the living room, Sam happened to notice the abnormally increased amount of light in the building. It was only then he had realized that the roof of the house was gone...

And then there was Steve.

Sitting on the couch pressing buttons on a game controller, and Sam started to wonder if Steve had even been the cause of their missing renovation, or if he even knew, or cared.

And so, without saying a word or changing the careless expression on his face, Sam quietly walked over to the couch and laid down on his back, his head on Steve's lap. The blonde spared a hand to caress Sam's cheek, the man holding it in place as he stared up at the ceiling. He could even hear the birds chirping in the trees.

"I guess we have a new sunroom then..."

The only response happened to be a murmur of agreement as Steve kept his eyes glued on the screen.

Sam wondered if birds would start to nest in the house.

\--

Sam wandered in and out of rooms as he searched for Steve. He hadn't seen the blonde for the past hour, mainly because Sam had been napping the entire time. However, he was awake now, and Sam wanted to spend the rest of his afternoon with Steve. The only problem was, he couldn't seem to be able to find him...

And then Sam entered the living room and found his fiancé fiddling with the remote. It looked like he was changing the batteries, sort of.

Sam raised an eyebrow in question.

"Steve what are you doing?"

"Tryn'a...fix this damn...TV box control thing," Steve said between grunts.

Sam had to keep himself from laughing as Steve continued to fail at the simple task of removing the back piece of the remote just to take out the batteries, all because he wasn't attempting to open it the right way.

Sam gently took the remote out of Steve's hand, removing the piece effortlessly before handing the remote back to Steve. Rogers mumbled the term, 'showoff,' trying to conceal the blush of embarassment that had spread throughout his face. Sam thought it made him look cute.

He draped his arms over Steve's shoulders and around his neck as he watched him continue with the procedure. It didn't seem like he was getting that far though.

"Do you need help taking out the batt-"

"No."

"Are you su-"

"Yes."

"But Steve-"

"Damn it Sam I said I could do it and I will," Rogers tried to dislodge one of the batteries from its socket, "see? I almost...got it-"

**Snap**

And now the remote had snapped in two.

And Steve vowed to never attempt to fix a remote again.

\--

Steve gently pressed into Sam's shoulders, chuckling softly as the other let out small moans of content.

it was a bit late in the afternoon and the two had just finished watching their second movie of the day. Sam was currently laying on Steve like he was a chair, his back pushed up against Rogers' torso and his head tilted to the side as Steve continued to give him a massage.

Steve liked to see Sam calm. He thought he looked cute when he was calm.

"Hey Steve?"

The blonde hummed questioningly as a response.

"Do you think you could push a bit harder on the left?"

Steve placed his chin on Sam's right shoulder as he gave the left one a squeeze, before proceeding to place small, gentle kisses on the side of Sam's neck. The man started to tilt his head more to the left, exposing his neck even more than before as Steve continued.

Sam's right hand found its way to the top of Steve's head, gently stroking his blonde locks.

Sam liked to see Steve calm. He thought he looked cute when he was calm.


End file.
